Drunken encounter
by Robmeister2010
Summary: A drunken Penny looks for some late night action but Leonard is unwell. Step up Dr Sheldon Cooper...
1. Chapter 1

Penny stumbled against the counter. She'd enjoyed that bottle of vodka she'd managed to consume. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was early hours of the morning and now seemed like a great time to get a bit of late night action. She grinned as she opened her door and snuck across the hallway. Easing open the door to 4A she started to sneak across the room before pausing as she spotted Sheldon at his laptop.

"If you're after coitus with Leonard he's not feeling well." Remarked Sheldon glaring at her from his laptop. Penny sighed disappointedly and let out a soft groan. Then she glanced across at him.

"Late night porn watching?" she smirked pointing at his laptop.

"Most amusing Penny." Said Sheldon with an element of sarcasm in his voice. He turned back to the screen. Penny grinned and snuck up behind him, sliding her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his head.

"Whatcha working on?" she asked.

"Trying not to hyperventilate at the thought of the germs you are drunkenly pressing on me!" said Sheldon. Penny let out a laugh and leant down by his ear.

"You want me to press other things against you Sheldon?" she whispered in his ear with a smirk.

"Penny, I'm trying to work here, I don't have time for your drunken charade." Said Sheldon.

"All work and no play make Sheldon a stressed rocket man!" she grinned.

"I'm a physicist." He corrected. Penny sighed.

"What is your deal Sheldon? Why aren't you interested in sex like every other man?" she asked.

"I have no interest in coitus, your drunken appearance will not change that." Replied Sheldon.

"Unless you are and you're just pretending. Do you just need a little push in the right direction Sheldon?" she grinned. She ran her lips across the side of his neck.

"Penny, the alcohol smell is overpowering, and you are violating my personal space. Whilst social protocol would dictate I be an honourable host, I will not object to casting you out into the hallway. You must remember that you are on two strikes." Said Sheldon.

"Oh no. Are you going to strike me? I must warn you, I respond very favourably to a bit of light spanking." She smirked.

"Penny, you are incorrigible! I have already told you Leonard is not feeling well, now kindly remove yourself from my person!" Penny giggled.

"Person? That's mighty forward of you Sheldon!" she grinned.

"What are you talking about now?" Sheldon groaned wondering if he would ever be able to get back to his work.

"It's slang Sheldon. It means…how can I put it delicately so you don't pass out on me? The thing between a mans legs." She smirked.

"Good lord! How can one person be so dirty under the influence of an alcoholic beverage? Penny, I must ask you to go." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, stop holding out on me. I haven't met a man yet that's managed to resist me." Said Penny.

"You haven't met a man yet you haven't had coitus with." Remarked Sheldon. Penny gasped.

"You're bad Sheldon Cooper. But I like bad boys. What's say we slide through to your room and I can punish you?" she smirked.

"We are NOT going into my room!" replied Sheldon.

"You want to do it right here? Ooh Sheldon, let's do it in your spot!" she grinned. She hurried over to the couch and sank down into it.

"You're in my spot!" he complained turning to glance at her.

"What you gonna do about that Sheldon?" she asked placing a finger to her lips and giving him a seductive glance.

"I know exactly what I will do." Replied Sheldon. Advancing towards her Penny kept focused on her, curious as to what he would do.

"Sheldon!" she giggled as he slid one hand under her legs and rested the other on her back, lifting her off the couch.

"Penny, it is time for you to return to your apartment. If that means me carrying you there myself, so be it." Said Sheldon. Penny gazed up at him.

"Why are you so mean to me Sheldon? You know I want you. You're not being very fair." Said Penny.

"You're not being very sober." Replied Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I…oh…oh god, I don't feel well!" groaned Penny. As Sheldon glanced down Penny passed out in his arms.

"Finally!" he breathed. He started to carry her to the door before pausing. A mischievous smile crossed his face.

"Time for Dr Sheldon Cooper to get some revenge." He grinned to himself, carrying Penny into his room.


	2. The morning after

**A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews, I think this will be the most interesting of my fics so far. Stock2007, whilst I don't want to give away the whole storyline, you can rest assured this fic is listed in the Penny/Sheldon category for a reason ;)**

Penny slowly stirred, the sunlight causing her head to pound even more. Slowly she reached over to grab her alarm clock.

"Huh?" she groaned getting a handful of an Ewok figurine. Penny lifted her head up.

"This isn't my room?" she whispered to herself puzzled. As she opened her eyes further, she suddenly sprung up in the bed.

"Oh…my…god!" whispered Penny, partly because of her pounding hangover, and partly because she realised where she was.

"Oh god. Surely not!" she gasped. Quickly she grabbed her shoes from the room and stumbled from the room and down the hall.

"Good morning Penny!" smiled Sheldon from the kitchen. Penny screamed.

"Sheldon! Um…I have to go!" she said, unable to look him in the eye.

"Did you just come out of Sheldons room?" asked Leonard from the couch. She glanced at the confused look on his face.

"Bye." Said Penny hurrying across the apartment and out the door. They soon heard her door close across the hall.

"Sheldon, you wanna catch me up?" asked Leonard.

"Revenge is mine." Smirked Sheldon.

"Why did Penny come out of your room at 7.00 in the morning?" asked Leonard.

"She came over here in the early hours looking for coitus. I told her you weren't feeling well. After several inappropriate drunken passes at me she passed out. At first I was going to escort her to her apartment…then I decided to have a little fun." Grinned Sheldon.

"What kind of fun?" asked Leonard shifting uneasily on the couch.

"Leonard, unlike you, I am not interested in coitus." Said Sheldon.

"So you…oh I get it. You put her in your bed so she would wake up and think she'd spent the night with you. Sheldon that is…" started Leonard.

"Genius?" interrupted Sheldon.

"I was gonna go for brilliant but your choice works too." Smirked Leonard.

"Good, I need your advice. What's my next move?" asked Sheldon.

"Alright, if you're going to do this, do it properly. Commit 100% to it." Said Leonard.

"I don't commit half heartedly to anything." Replied Sheldon.

"What about when I asked you to help with that web search?" asked Leonard.

"Leonard, searching for that kind of stuff on the internet should be illegal!" said Sheldon.

"It was Christmas present ideas! It is mid December you know!" replied Leonard.

"Exactly. Complete hokum." Said Sheldon.

"Alright, let's get back on topic." Said Leonard making his way to the kitchen. He loved a good prank, and he knew this would be fun.

"I say you make breakfast and take it over there. Tell her you made it especially for her." Said Leonard.

"A romantic breakfast. Excellent Leonard, very fiendish!" grinned Sheldon. Meanwhile, across the hall, Penny was having a minor breakdown.

"It didn't happen. I didn't sleep with Sheldon. I had too much to drink and fell asleep. In his bed. In _Sheldon's_ bed! Oh god!" she groaned trying to rub her head to ease her hangover. First thing first, it was time for a shower. She climbed out in a towel and started to use a second one to dry her hair.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

Penny froze. This could not be good. Reluctantly she turned the doorknob and opened it.

"Sheldon?" she whispered uncomfortably.

"I made you breakfast." Grinned Sheldon. Penny glanced down and saw he was holding eggs toast and a glass of orange juice. Penny let out a little whimper.

"Do you not feel like eating?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't know what I feel like right now." She whispered, keeping her eyes focused on the food so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Would you like to spend the day with me? I have Star Trek DVDs!" he smiled. Penny closed her eyes.

_Oh god, he thinks I'm his girlfriend. This CANNOT be happening to me!_

"Sweetie, thankyou for the offer, but I don't feel very well and I might just go back to bed." She whispered.

"Would you like me to sing Soft Kitty to you?" he asked. The look on her face almost made him crack into a smile, but he held it together.

"I need to be alone." Whispered Penny. She closed the door and leant against it. Sheldon made his way back across the hall.

"That…was…epic!" smirked Leonard from behind the door.

"Did I do alright?" asked Sheldon.

"It was like Dr Evil from the Austin Powers franchise." Grinned Leonard.

"Part of me does feel guilty though." Sighed Sheldon. Leonard looked disappointed. The prank was fun, and Sheldon looked like he was going to back out of it. One more thing to try…

"Remember when she called Monty 'Just a toy robot'?" asked Leonard.

"You're right. Let the prank commence!" said Sheldon. Leonard let out a sigh of relief. He was enjoying himself. What harm was the prank gonna do?


	3. The truth comes out

The rest of the day passed. That night Leonard and Sheldon sat on the couch when the door opened.

"Penny, will you tell him, he cannot get a Nobel prize using someone else's work!" said Leonard.

"Leonard, I don't care what you're talking about. I need to have a word with Sheldon. Could you excuse us?" she asked. Leonard glanced at Sheldon, a smirk occurring on his face, but he was careful Penny didn't see it. He made his way to the room.

"Penny, lovely to see you, are you feeling better?" smiled Sheldon. Penny glanced at his kind face and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sheldon, I have to talk to you about last night." Said Penny. Sheldon noticed the tears.

"Penny?" he whispered.

"I was drunk, I don't even remember what happened." Said Penny. She sat next to him. Sheldon sighed. He knew he had gone too far. Penny was really upset and he knew he had to put a stop to the prank right now.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry, but I don't think anything can happen between us." Whispered Penny. Sheldon looked upset, due to the fact that he'd upset Penny, but she mistook his look.

"Don't look at me like that. My heart is breaking." She whispered. Before Sheldon could utter a word, Penny pulled him in close to her.

"Penny…" he started before being silenced as Penny placed a comforting kiss on his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed a voice. Penny and Sheldon jumped clean off the sofa. Leonard had been hiding in the hallway all the time, and had snapped when he saw the kiss.

"This was supposed to be a prank! What's going on here?!" he spat.

"Prank? What prank? You…" said Penny. She glanced at Sheldon.

"No! You…you made this up? What? Sheldon, how could you be so cruel?" she asked, tears falling down her face.

"Penny, I tried to say something, but you didn't give me a chance, I tried, then you kissed me and…" Sheldon trailed off.

"I thought this was a prank. It wasn't was it? You can stop acting Sheldon!" spat Leonard forcing Sheldon into a corner.

"You can hardly act innocent Leonard, you're the one who encouraged me!" said Sheldon fearful of his reaction.

"I thought it was a prank, a bit of harmless fun. So what, you're not the emotional robot you make out? My god…did you actually sleep with her?" asked Leonard. The door slammed behind them.

"Are you happy? You've upset Penny!" said Sheldon. Leonard's face turned to fury, and in one second Leonard was left clutching his hand and Sheldon was sprawled across the floor.

"You hit me! You HIT me!" said Sheldon. Meanwhile across the hall, Penny was a sobbing mess on the couch. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" she sobbed. The door opened.

"Penny, can I talk to you?" asked Leonard.

"I don't want to see you. You're both as bad as each other!" sobbed Penny.

"Penny, I thought it was just a prank. What was that kiss? Is there something going on? Be honest with me." Said Leonard.

"Leonard, I thought you were a good guy. I never thought Sheldon would do something like this, but to think that you went along with it and even encouraged him? I've been over here all day in turmoil trying to remember what happened last night, I thought I'd done something and then I find out you're making fun of me!" sobbed Penny.

"Penny, I swear, it wasn't my idea, I didn't even know you were over there until you came out of his room!" said Leonard.

"You still went along with it. I bet it was your idea for him to bring the breakfast over. Do you know how that made me feel Leonard? I thought one drunken mistake and I'd made Sheldon fall for me. I've been going crazy over here, so I hope you both had a damn good laugh at my expense!" said Penny. Tears poured down her face.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Whispered Leonard.

"Get out Leonard. Just get out." Sobbed Penny. Leonard did as instructed and Penny sobbed into her cushion. Leonard made his way back into the apartment.

"I hope you're happy." Said Sheldon who had got to his feet and was massaging his fast bruising mouth.

"You started all this. I saw the kiss, I wonder just what was going through your mind when Penny passed out. You wanted her didn't you? Admit it!" said Leonard, his temper building again.

"Leonard, so what if I did? You had your chance with her and you blew it. Penny is a kind and beautiful young woman and she doesn't deserve to be stuck with someone like you, you're always whining about wanting to be with her then every time you are you find a way to screw it up." Sheldon had an unusual angry look on his face.

"I could launch you right across the room on the end of my fist right now!" snarled Leonard.

"Do what you want. I have to think of a way to make things up with Penny." Said Sheldon. Without another look he left the apartment and crossed the hall.

"knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

Sheldon half expected no response, and startled back slightly when the door swung open. Penny stood there, her eyes red and watery, her makeup smudged. Sheldon had to fight to stop himself from crying.

"Penny…" he whispered.

"What, no dinner Sheldon? No romantic movie? Got bored of trying to make fun of me?" asked Penny.

"Penny, please…I never meant to upset you." Whispered Sheldon.

"Why else would you do this to me? Was it a joke? Did you think it was funny?" asked Penny. Sheldon just looked at her.

"It was supposed to be funny. But then I saw how upset you were. I wanted to tell you but then you kissed me and Leonard rushed in and I lost my opportunity." He glanced down at the floor not knowing what else to say.

"So you're the victim in all this. Poor poor Sheldon!" said Penny sarcastically. He glanced up at him.

"No Penny, I'm not the victim. You are. I never should have started this, I shouldn't have let Leonard encourage me. I just wanted…" Sheldon trailed off.

"Wanted what? A laugh?" asked Penny she turned and swung the door but Sheldon put out an arm before it closed completely. Penny made her way to her couch and sat down hugging a cushion. He gingerly sat next to her.

"I wanted revenge." He said simply. Penny glanced at him confused.

"I wanted revenge for the times everyone has made fun of me. I know I'm not an expressionist of my feelings. But that doesn't mean I don't have them. You lot don't see how it upsets me when you make fun of me. Then you waltz into my apartment to have your way with Leonard, you make inappropriate passes at me, and then you pass out. I guess I just wanted someone to feel how I feel for a change." Whispered Sheldon. He glanced down at the floor. Penny stayed silent.

"I never wanted to upset you like I did Penny. I wanted you to be a bit embarrassed, then I would shout Bazinga, and we would all laugh about it. But tonight Penny…when I saw the tears in your eyes…I knew I had made the worst mistake possible. I had upset the one person who means the most to me." He whispered. A long uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Sheldon, I may sometimes say something that you find upsetting. But I don't say it to intentionally upset or embarrass you. What you did was intentional." Said Penny.

"If I could take it back I would. I hate myself far more than you hate me right now Penny, I assure you of that." Said Sheldon. Penny let out a sigh.

"I don't hate you Sheldon. You just hurt me. I've spent all day thinking how I would be breaking your heart by telling you nothing could happen. I didn't even know you were capable of those feelings, and then when I finally get to the point where I'm ready to hurt you I find out I'm just the recipient of some stupid joke." Said Penny.

"Penny, I'm glad you don't hate me, but I hate myself. I can only hope in time you can forgive me for my stupidity." He whispered. Penny glanced at him.

"Why didn't you just send me back here when I turned up drunk? You don't normally let me annoy you like that." Said Penny.

"Oh Penny, I don't think you want the answer to that." Muttered Sheldon. Penny turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He glanced at her.

"I don't know if I should tell you…" he stated nervously.


	4. Sheldon comes clean

"Sheldon, if you have something to say, say it!" said Penny.

"I…" started Sheldon. He swallowed uneasily.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm frightened." He whispered. Penny softened.

"What for?" she asked. She stood up, sitting on her coffee table so she could look directly at him in front of her.

"I'm frightened that if I'm honest with you I'll lose you from my life." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Penny, you know I care for you a great deal. I have to be sure that if I confide in you with this information that you will not leave my life. I couldn't bear that." Said Sheldon. He was still staring at the floor. Penny paused for a moment before reaching forward, grabbing his chin to raise his face to look at her.

"Sheldon, this seems important. You have to tell me." Said Penny.

"Promise." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I'm hurt that you even have to ask. I would never ditch you. You're my friend." Said Penny. Sheldon sighed.

"Therein lies the problem. Look, can we just agree that I'm apologetic for the prank and that we can go back to where we were?" asked Sheldon. He stood to leave but she stood, pushing him back down into the couch with a well placed hand to his chest.

"Penny?" he whispered curiously.

"Sheldon, if you have something to tell me, then say it." She urged.

"Do you know what Homo Novus is?" he asked softly, almost nervously.

"Yeah, it's what you class yourself as. Us normal people call it asexual." Said Penny rolling her eyes.

"I'm not. I haven't been for a while. Penny, as much as I fought you off that night…I could have been so tempted to do something. But you were drunk, it wouldn't have been right." Said Sheldon. Penny sunk back down onto the coffee table, gazing at him with her mouth open. There was a small silence.

"What are you saying?" asked Penny.

"I think you know." Replied Sheldon.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it." Said Penny. She gave him her most serious look as he glanced at her.

"Say what? How beautiful you are? How stunningly green your eyes are? How I spend a lot of my time surpressing the feelings that I dare not show in public? Penny, can I be any more clear than that?" he asked.

"Sheldon, this isn't another prank is it? If you shout Bazinga I'm gonna cry and never stop!" whispered Penny.

"I learnt my lesson before Penny. I will never prank again. Not when someone so close to my heart was so hurt." Said Sheldon.

"I guess I have to be honest aswell." Said Penny.

"Oh no. I don't need to hear this. It's more than my heart can deal with!" whispered Sheldon. Showing a rare flicker of emotion, he got to his feet and ran out of the apartment.

"Sheldon?" she called after him, but he was gone.

"I want you." She whispered to herself.


	5. Finding Sheldon

It was getting late. Penny had been sitting near her door for the rest of the day waiting to hear Sheldon arrive home. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialled his number.

"I'm sorry, the person you're calling is not available, please leave a message after the tone." Came the recorded message. Penny sighed and waited for the beep.

*BEEP*

"Sheldon? I hope you're OK. Please talk to me. I'm worried about you." Penny hung up the phone and sighed again. She waited another half an hour. Finally she grabbed her coat and left her apartment. Going out into the freezing cold Pasadena air she shivered. She spent the next hour looking for him. Just when she thought she had no chance, she glanced over and saw a solitary figure in the distance. As she advanced towards it, she recognised him. She made her way over to him.

"Sheldon?" she whispered. The figure glanced up at her confirming it was him. He put his head back down again.

"Sheldon, you must be freezing. Why did you run off like that without even a coat?" she whispered.

"I just needed time by myself." Replied Sheldon.

"I'd like to join you if that's OK? I've spent the last hour looking for you. I was worried." Said Penny.

"No need to be. I can look after myself." He muttered. Penny knealt down in front of him.

"You didn't let me finish what I was trying to say." Said Penny.

"It was pretty obvious. I just didn't need to hear it." He replied. Penny paused for a moment.

"You know…I think you should get that Vulcan hearing checked. When I said I wanted you you didn't hear me." Said Penny. Sheldon slowly raised her head looking at her quizzically. Pennys face had a small smile, but it dropped when she looked at him.

"Sheldon, you've been crying!" she whispered.

"I don't cry. Crying would suggest I have emotions." He whispered.

"Sheldon, stop being like a robot all the time. You've been crying because of me." Said Penny.

"I really am sorry about the prank." Said Sheldon.

"It's in the past. Didn't you hear what I just said? I thought I could atleast get a hug." Said Penny.

"You mean…you're not just feeling sorry for me?" asked Sheldon.

"Of course not Sheldon. We have a lot to talk about. Will you please come home so I can talk to you properly without worrying you're going to get hypothermia?" she asked. Sheldon shook his head.

"You should get yourself home. I'll be fine." Said Sheldon.

"You're going to sit out here in the cold by yourself? I don't think so Sheldon. I'll sit here all night if I have to. I want to talk to you. I merely think we would be more comfortable at my apartment. It's considerably warmer. And hey…you haven't eaten. We can't talk on an empty stomach." Said Penny.

"Penny, I'm sorry about everything." He whispered. Penny brushed her hand across the side of his face.

"It doesn't matter sweetie. What matters is that your skin is bloody freezing!" she whispered. Penny reached forward and pulled him towards her, causing him to lose his balance and fall into her. She held him in her arms.

"Please come home with me Sheldon." She begged gazing into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"I don't deserve you Penny. Not after what I did." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you listen and you listen to me closely. I don't care about that. I care about two things…you being one, and me being the other." Said Penny.

"What about shoes?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Penny smiled.

"OK, maybe shoes too. But not more than you. Please come home Sheldon. I want you with me. Not out here freezing our asses off!" said Penny.

"You haven't got any ice have you? My mouth where Leonard hit me is killing me." Whispered Sheldon. Penny stroked his mouth tenderly.

"I'll take care of it when we get home. Please come with me Sheldon!" she whispered. Sheldon nodded softly and Penny let out a relieved sigh. They got to their feet.

"I want to try something." Said Penny.

"What is it?" asked Sheldon.

"I want to see if I can hold your hand without you hyperventilating." Smiled Penny.

"I can't promise anything." Said Sheldon. Penny held it softly.

"Come on you. Let's go home." She smiled leading him back to her apartment.


	6. Together at last

As they climbed the stairs hand in hand to the fourth floor Sheldon paused by his door. Penny shook her head.

"You're coming to my place." She insisted pulling him over to hers and unlocking the door. Sheldon stayed silent as they stepped into her apartment.

"Would you like a blanket to wrap round you sweetie?" she asked observing how cold he looked as she closed the door.

"I'm OK." He said quietly.

"You'd rather I kept you warm?" she asked with a smile. Sheldon glanced down at the floor.

"Penny, I'm sorry." Said Sheldon.

"Why are you apologising so much? I told you to forget about it. Now are you going to help me cook us something or what?" she asked. Sheldon sat on the couch.

"Screw it, I'm ordering takeaway. Fancy a pizza?" she asked.

"I don't mind." Said Sheldon. Penny sat beside him.

"Sweetie are you OK? You look like you're in shock. Perhaps I should take you to the hospital." Said Penny. Sheldon shook his head.

"I should go." Said Sheldon. He tried to get up but Penny pinned him down with her arm.

"I don't think so sweetie. We're going to have something to eat and then we're going to talk. Lay our cards on the table so to speak." Said Penny.

"We don't have any cards." Said Sheldon looking confused.

"Not literally Sheldon. I meant we will be open and honest with each other. Sheldon, do you have any idea how scared I was looking for you? Anything could have happened out there. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Said Penny.

"You'd probably sit in my spot." Replied Sheldon.

"You bet your ass I would!" she smiled. There was a small pause.

"I'd rather share it with you though. Cuddled up on the couch together watching a film. What do you reckon?" asked Penny.

"It's _my_ spot." Said Sheldon.

"You can't share it? Even with me?" asked Penny. Sheldon glanced at her.

"Only when the others aren't around. Otherwise they'll _all_ be sitting in it." Said Sheldon.

"I like the idea of us having a little area just for the two of us. It's kinda cute." Smiled Penny.

"I would not be averse to sharing the chair in your apartment." Said Sheldon. Penny glanced over at it and smiled.

"That's mighty nice of you Sheldon, considering it's my chair anyway." Said Penny.

"It's my couch over there, we don't share the chair, we don't share the couch." Said Sheldon.

"Alright sweetie. It's a deal. Now come on, help me decide what we're going to eat. I'm starving." Said Penny.

"I would not be averse to taking you out to dinner sometime." Said Sheldon.

"Our first date?" asked Penny.

"If you choose to see it as that." Replied Sheldon.

"What do you see it as?" asked Penny.

"A meal at a restaurant." Replied Sheldon.

"Of course you do. Sheldon, you're lucky you're cute. I'm willing to work on this. I'll turn you into a soppy romantic before you know it." Said Penny. Sheldon looked at her horrified and Penny giggled.

"Actually I probably wouldn't. I'd never change you Sheldon. _My_ Sheldon." She whispered cuddling up to him. Despite his initial hesitation, Sheldon leant back into the couch and allowed her to cuddle up to him properly. He started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Are you playing with my hair?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Replied Sheldon blushing a little.

"I could lay here all night like this." Smiled Penny.

"No you can't. We haven't eaten." Said Sheldon.

"I don't care. If you want something to eat you'll have to get past me first." She grinned holding him closer.

"Five minutes. Then I must insist we eat." Said Sheldon.

"Ten." Countered Penny.

"Fine. You always were a frustrating creature Penny." He said.

"Yeah but you love me for it." Smiled Penny. Sheldon nodded softly. He couldn't argue with that.


End file.
